


【翻译】Arrested/“缉拿”归案

by LittleEvil, WincestJ2CN



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, M/M, PWP, Top Sam, 手铐, 警官play
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:25:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6858649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleEvil/pseuds/LittleEvil, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WincestJ2CN/pseuds/WincestJ2CN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>219背景。Sam决定给Dean一个出其不意的惊喜，同时他也借此满足了自己内心的一项癖好。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】Arrested/“缉拿”归案

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Arrested](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6097654) by [Mordhena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mordhena/pseuds/Mordhena). 



> *译者：小恶  
> *beta：六七
> 
>  
> 
> 给翻译群里高产PWP的阿咩的生贺:D，祝她破蛋日快乐！

**

Dean将Impala停在旅馆外，锁上了他心爱的baby后，他转身径直走向他和他弟弟共用的房间。他出去喝了几杯，光是走过Impala到房间门口这么小段距离，他的头便开始嗡嗡作响，可能他真的有点喝多了，他竭力从口袋里摸索着钥匙。

他正要将钥匙插入锁眼时，一个粗声粗气的声音在他背后命令道，“别动！”Dean被惊得心都要跳出来了，心脏在迟疑了一下以后不顾一切地怦怦乱跳，一下又一下地锤击着他的肋骨。

“操，”他反应过来，“是条子。现在可没办法通知到Sammy。”

他的嘴角浮现出一丝假笑，Dean打算半转过身，面对这个几乎要贴在他身上的家伙，“嘿，警官，我说……”

“我说了，别动。”对方又重复了一遍命令，但这次Dean听到了手枪上膛的声音，“手放头上。”

虽然在心里无声地咒骂着这个家伙，但Dean还是照做了。然后他的一只手被拽下来折到了背后，他疼得抽搐了一下。冰凉的触感落在他的手腕上，手铐金属碰撞的声音回荡在整个旅馆庭院。Dean在他的另一只手也被迅速拷上的时候皱起鼻梁。

“叉开双腿！”警察下令，用靴子的鞋尖踢了踢Dean的脚踝。Dean服从地改变了站姿，分开了两条腿。随即他狠狠地撞到了门上，瞬间失去了平衡，只能被迫靠在门上。而后他被搜身了，牛仔裤腰带上的格洛克手枪被抽走了，脚踝上绑着的小刀也未能幸免。

“你打算向我宣读我的权利了吗？”当警察在他身后直起身子，停止了搜查后，Dean不屑地嘲讽道。一个结实的重量压上了他的背，他闷哼了一声。之后一个低沉的声音在他耳边响起，往他的耳朵里吹拂着热气。

“你有权利闭上你的嘴，Winchester。现在，打开这该死的门。”湿热的舌头掠过Dean的耳廓，Dean在这过于暧昧的触碰下不禁浑身一颤。

“呃，有个小小的问题，伙计。”晃了晃自己被铐住的手，Dean满不在乎地耸肩，“除非你先松开我。”

“见鬼！”一句轻声的谩骂飘进Dean的耳里，其后一只手越过了他，打开了房门。他们跌跌撞撞地钻进了房间里，有只手在他快要跌倒在地上前攥紧了他的夹克将他向后拉，避免了他和冷冰冰的地板来个亲密接触。但他立刻被猛地推到了墙上。“警察”倾身压上了他，饥渴地啃咬着他的嘴唇，恨不得将他吞入腹中，而这个家伙的手也没有闲着，开始撕扯起他的衣服。

Dean被吻得有点头晕目眩，呻吟着别过脸，Dean看着眼前的人不断张口喘气，“Sammy？”

“闭嘴，Dean！”Sam的唇又再次恶劣地覆上他，继续掠夺他唇齿间的一切。当Sam命令他时，Dean认为服从才是谨慎之举。于是他闭上眼睛，他的阴茎已经在Sam吻他，咬着他的嘴唇时抬起了头。Sam的手伸进了Dean的衬衣里，滑过他的皮肤，直直地按上了他的乳头。指甲微微陷入柔软的肉里，Sam逗弄着他胸前的小圆粒，挤捏拉扯着它们，直到它们渐渐在Sam的手下变得挺立。如果不是因为衣物，也许Dean就会看到他胸前已经被Sam蹂躏得几欲滴血的、红肿的乳头。Sam降下一只手，放在Dean的裤腰带上。

Dean在Sam的控制下颤抖着，他被牢牢固定在身后的手臂叫嚣着疼痛，因为Sam的手和嘴带来的痛感与快感而肌肉痉挛。Sam解开了他的裤子，粗鲁地将他的牛仔裤和短裤褪到膝盖处，他的阴茎因此被暴露在冰冷的空气中。一丝凉意令Dean从喉咙深处发出一声呻吟。“上帝！”Sam一把握住了他的阴茎，灵活的手指开始抚过他的柱身，套弄着他勃起的欲望。他忍不住挺身在Sam的手中抽送，他想要更多，“Sam！”

他的弟弟立刻对上他的脸，一手拽过他的头发，强迫他抬头看向自己的弟弟。被阴影染成黑色的眼睛正凝视着Dean榛绿色的眼眸，Dean从他的眼底捕捉到了危险，“我让你闭上嘴，你哪一部分没有听懂，Winchester？”

Dean用力吞咽了一下，一阵寒颤透过了他全身。他依旧注视着Sam的眼睛，但他乖乖地紧闭上了嘴。

“很好！”Sam稍稍后退，松开了抓着他的手。“踢掉它们。”他指了指Dean的裤子命令道。

Dean遵从了Sam的话，他被Sam抓着衣领强制拉到了沙发上。抓着Dean的手臂，Sam扯过垂在Dean身后、桎梏着Dean的手铐，将Dean的手腕拉得更高。当手铐的金属勒进Dean的肉里时，Dean哭喊出声。但这实在是太火辣了，疼痛相反地在刺激着他的性欲。渴望一阵阵窜过他的身体，他迫切地需要被填满。他肿痛的阴茎愤怒地充红，他能感觉到他的阴茎上每一根血管的跳动。“操，Sam。”他喃喃道，Sam将他推倒在沙发的扶手上，让他躺靠在沙发的角落里。然后一个尖锐的掌掴声划破寂静，Dean觉得他的屁股火辣辣地疼。

“如果这就是你想要的，我会填满你，Winchester。”Sam语气中的生硬冷淡直接唤醒了Dean的情欲。 Dean呜咽了一声，感觉自己的阴茎又胀痛了几分。

可被束缚着的他只能无助地躺在他情人炽热的目光下，淫荡地展示着自己。Dean几乎能感觉到Sam的视线灼伤了他的皮肤。他浑身发烫，欲望也在焚烧着他，而他唯一能做的，就是合上眼睛，咬紧牙关，忍下另一个即将破口而出的呜咽。他的身体微微颤动着，对接下来会发生的、未知的事情兴奋又害怕。他紧闭着眼，听着Sam在他后面的动静。他听见拉链发出的轻微声响，布料沙沙作响，Sam脱下了他的衣服。

当塑料盖被打开，“喀哒”一声传进他耳里之后，一股炙热的性欲贯穿了他。Dean曲起手腕，端详检查着金属手铐，希望能找到一丝逃脱的可能，但他失败了，它们仍然锁紧在他手上。他喘着气，他弟弟往阴茎上涂抹润滑油的声音，湿润而淫靡，几乎让他疯狂。如果再得不到满足，他毫不怀疑自己会彻底崩溃。Sam因为欲求在一旁呻吟着，他哀嚎了一声。而后他感觉到Sam湿滑的指尖压在了他的穴口，突如其来的触碰令他猛地绷紧了臀部。

Sam将一根手指推进他早已饥渴不已的后穴，他低沉粗哑的声音漂浮在Dean上方，“当我们进了阿肯色州以后，我便有了这个主意。”他嘟囔，“上帝，你绝对想不到你带上手铐时有多么的火辣。”Sam轻声调笑道，“你应该看看当他们给你戴上手铐时，你的小脸。”他的手指不停地在Dean的身体里进出，“在那时我就想当场把你扔在地上，操翻你。”

“变态。”Dean咕哝道，当第二根手指跟着挤进了Dean的小穴，扩张着他时，Dean的唇齿间溢出了一个短促的尖叫，他能感觉到Sam在他体内分剪着手指。而后他立刻咬住下唇，曲起膝盖，努力保持安静。

Sam转动着手指更加深入Dean吸附着他的小洞，挺进的动作一下比一下重。他的手指探索着，刷过前列腺，却故意不再继续给予更多。Dean几乎被得不到的快感击溃，“求你！”他喘息地恳求道，“Sammy。”

“你该叫我长官！”Sam重重地拍打了他的屁股。

“长官，是！长官，求你！”Dean小声啜泣起来。

“我认为你需要尝一下我的‘警棍’，Winchester，”Sam抽出了在Dean身体里的手指，扶着自己的阴茎，将顶端抵在了Dean紧致的入口，“你说呢？”

“是！长官！”Dean大口吸入着空气。当Sam的阴茎滑进他的小穴里，他还是忍不住哭喊出声。他滚烫的穴口紧紧地咬着Sam的阴茎，不断收缩着，企图吞入更多。Sam平缓而坚决地一点点挺进Dean的身体，直到他的囊袋紧贴着Dean的臀瓣，Dean将他整个阴茎都纳入体内，温暖的内壁包裹着他的整根柱身。Dean咬着唇喘息着，眼中浮着一层氤氲的雾气。他分开的双腿打着颤，蜷缩着脚趾，努力支撑着自己的重量。他的双肩因为扭曲的姿势骨头作响，发出刺耳的声音，但是疼痛只是徒增了他的快感。情欲将他的身体染成了粉红色，他的皮肤上覆着一层薄薄的汗。如果可以的话，Dean不想现在就释放。

“求你，长官，”Dean脸颊绯红带着哭腔请求，将自己推向Sam，尽他所能地扭动着臀部迎合他的爱人并取悦他，“操我，长官，求你！”

Sam探身向前，伸手拽紧Dean的头发，上下晃着他的头，“我会骑在你漂亮的小屁股上，”他轻声低语，“我会让你成为我的婊子。”Sam会占有他、掌控他。

“哈！哈啊，是的，长官！”Sam惩罚性地挺身重重插入，每一下都捣入最深处。Dean气喘吁吁地从喉咙里挤出话语。他的双眼含泪，呻吟着跌进快乐的痛苦里，沉溺其中，快感在他的脑中火花四溅，驱使他疯狂忘我地哀求，“求你¬——求你——求你……”恳求拖着长长的尾音，他反复地叫喊着，催促着他的爱人再快一点。他的小腹一阵紧缩，快感的热浪席卷着他，将他推向顶端。他合上眼睛感受紧贴着他的Sam不断操弄着他的小洞。

Sam将身体猛推向Dean加快了抽插的速度，每一次挺进都狠狠地顶在Dean的前列腺上。Sam渐渐达到了极限，阴囊里的压力几乎让他爆炸，射精的欲望包围着他，他的动作开始变得不集中、没头没脑地乱撞一通。他伸出一只手，放在拷住他哥哥手腕的手铐上，冰冷的金属和Dean发烫的皮肤成了鲜明的对比。“Guh！Dean！”他哼了一声，“我要——我要射了！我——guuuh！”他握紧Dean的屁股，让自己的阴茎钉在Dean的身体里，一股热流从他的阴茎迸发出来，随后他将精液一滴不剩地全射进了Dean的小洞里。

Dean在Sam射完的两秒后，便哭喊着高潮，声音回荡在房间里，精液一阵一阵地射在沙发上。Dean的双腿发软，他们一同滑到地面上。他们的身体布满汗水，凌乱不堪，Dean的后穴还未完全闭合，那里一定红肿着，他能感觉到他小洞正汩汩地向外流出Sam的精液。Dean将脸颊靠在沙发粗糙地表面上，而Sam窝在Dean的肩膀上。

“操。”Dean再次找到自己的呼吸了，稍稍退出高潮后的余韵。他喘着气朝Sam勾起嘴角，“你得让我先暂时休息一会儿。”他颤抖着深吸一口气。

Sam满足地哼哼了几声，转过头亲吻Dean的肩膀。他伸出舌头轻舔着因为汗液而光滑的皮肤，“你真应该看看当时典狱长在监狱里给你带上手铐时你的脸，我只是想知道我能不能让你对我也露出那样的表情。”他在他哥哥的肩膀上笑起来，“现在我知道了……”

Dean笑着舔了舔嘴唇，“欢迎你随时随地来逮捕我，长官。”他悄声说道。

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 更多SD JPJA文欢迎关注微博 @WincestSD-JPJA


End file.
